Confused
by Gracie Facie
Summary: Ed's been gone for two years. Now he and Al are back to normal, and all he wants is Rei! How will he react when he finds out she has a boyfriend? SEQUEL TO THE DARK SIDE OF LOVE! Ch. 16: Insight into Elliot's secret life, while Ed and Rei work out their own secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Shock and Awe

Hey, people! This is the sequel to (drumroll please) The Dark Side of Love! That's right, Ed and Rei are back in a whole new plot, Better than ever! All the loyal fans out there...I love you! Please, Enjoy this one.

* * *

**Confused**

By: Ryuu Katai

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was ready.

He was ready to see Rei. She might be mad after he'd dissapeared without a word...for two years. But he'd found the stone, and him and Al were back to normal. He couldn't wait to hold her again. It had been so hard to not send her a letter or a postcard, but he'd had to. He had needed to focus on the stone and nothing but the stone.

"Well, Al? Ready to head back?" He turned to his human-bodied brother, Al was now devastatingly handsome, with brown hair and blue eyes. They had literally had a lot of trouble getting in and out of towns on the way to Central because of the girls that were hanging off his legs.

"Definately." He stretched. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see us!"

"The only one who I care about the reaction of is Rei." Ed smirked. "Now, we board the last train in our journey to Central!

* * *

"No, Winry, I still haven't heard from him. Let's face it, he's just not coming back." Rei spoke into the phone, trying to console her now best friend. "I know you still believe, but I for one--" 

_Ding-Dong_

"Hold on, someone's here. I'll call you back." Rei hung up. _Ding-Dong._ "I'm coming! Oh, who could that be?" Rei opened the door and---Nearly fainted.

"Hey, Rei! How have you been?" Ed asked. "God, I've missed you. What's going on?"

Rei was speechless. "E...Ed! You...you're here! You're alive! You're--"

"Back to normal?" He showed her his human arm. "My leg too, of course. I'll show you that later. Now, however, I want you to see Al." She looked at the boy standing outside the door and gaped.

"Al? Is that really you?"

"Yup. It's really me." She shook herself.

"You guys really are back! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Rei hugged Ed really tight. "How'd you find my house? I moved out of the dorms..."

"Phone book." Al explained.

"I wanted to ask you something, Rei." Ed said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I gotta call Winry! She'll be so happy!" Rei ranted on, completely ignoring him and dialing Winry's number.

"Hey, will you listen to me?"

"Who's here? I heard the doorbell." A young man of about 20 came downstairs. He was tall, with short black hair, hazel eyes, and a tan, wearing an outfit much like Russell would wear. He stopped in front of the boys and blinked. "Who're you?"

"Oh, Elliot, this is Ed. Ed, this is Elliot. Hi, Winry, you'll never believe this..." She moved away and spoke to Winry on the phone.

"Oh, you! I've heard stories about you. Hi, I'm Elliot Dioniwitz."

"Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse." Elliot shook hands with them both. "So, what are you her roommate or something?" Elliot laughed.

"No, I'm her boyfriend." There was a chilly silence.

"Her...boyfriend?" Al asked. Elliot nodded.

"Winry's getting on the next train here! she should be here in about..." She noticed the chilly atmosphere between Ed and Elliot. "...two...um...hours. What's with this?"

"Her...boyfriend." Ed muttered to himself. Then he snapped out of his trance and, overly cheerfully, said: "Well, I just wanted to say Hi! I guess we'll be moving on down the road to the inn, then." He turned around, ready to run.

"W-wait! Winry's going to be here soon! Shouldn't you wait for her?" Elliot asked.

Ed turned to Elliot with a psycho smile. "_Send her to the hotel, then._" Elliot paled a bit. Rei grabbed Ed's arm before he left.

"Edward Elric! You leave me for two whole years and expect me to be content with just a hug and three seconds of hellos?" She asked in her I'm-being-serious-so-don't-you-dare-leave-now voice, the only thing she'd gotten from her uncle Roy.

Ed sighed. "Fine." He stuck his hands in his pockets again. "Where can we sleep? I'm so tired I almost fell asleep in the doorway."

* * *

"Man...I knew it would be different, but a _boyfriend?_" Ed flopped down on his bed and Al sat down on his. 

"Well...you did dissapear without a word. You might have given the impression you didn't like her anymore." Al reasoned.

"Ugh! I knew it! How could I be so DUMB? I dissapear for two years and expect her to...I don't wanna talk about it." Ed rolled over. He stuck one hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and looked at the ring inside.

"I'm sorry, Brother." Al said. "You know I'm a believer of true love, right?"

"So you think she'd be better off with him?" Ed asked, taking the ring out and pressing it in his hand.

"No." Ed looked at his brother in shock. "I think she's better off with you."

"But she's--"

"Moved on? Yeah. So what? You got her once. You could get her again. Elliot isn't half the man you are, Brother."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Get her to say I Love You to you again. Once she says it, she'll realize it's true." Al poked at a fuzzy thing on the top of the dresser.

"So you're saying I should have her mortally wounded and talk to her while I think she's unconscious...again?"

"No! Jeez, Ed, you can be so thick." Al said, frustrated.

"Well, what do you think? You and I both know I'm no match for that Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome! She'd choose him over me any day!" Ed yelled, his temper rising. He turned back to the window in a huff. "Guess I won't be needing this." He threw the ring over his shoulder carelessly. Al caught it and glared at the back of his brother's head.

"The Ed I know would never give up." He said, pocketing the ring.

"Yeah? Well he left with the automail, Al. You'll never see him again." Ed sighed. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

Ed sat in front of the bell tower, the same one he'd sat in front of when he witnessed Scar kill a messenger who was trying to warn him. 

"I must be seeing things." Ed looked up and saw Roy Mustang not too far away. "Is that Edward Elric?"

"Hey, Mustang. Long time no see." Ed replied sadly.

"It IS you! Riza! Hey, Riza! Honey, come look, Ed's back!" He called over his shoulder to the lady who was buying fruits at a nearby stand. When she turned around, Ed saw it was in fact Riza Hawkeye with her hair down.

"Roy, what are you talking about? Are you hallucinating again?" She asked him, pushing the bag of fruit into his arms.

"No, I'm really here." Ed walked over to them and smiled. "Long time no see, Hawkeye." He saluted them both. They saluted back, then roy dropped the bag of fruits and pulled him into a back-breaking hug.

"We thought you were DEAD, Fullmetal! would it have killed you to write a letter or two?"

"Dear, you're going to kill him...He can't breathe..." Riza said, and Mustang released him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, really. So...I'm hearing a few words that make me think you two are dating still." Ed concluded with a smirk.

"Dating? We're engaged!" Roy said, smiling as big as possible. "We're getting married this Saturday."

"Really?" Ed asked, amazed. "You mean, seriously? Can I come?"

"Come? Now that I know you're back, you're gonna be my Best Man!" Roy pounded him on the back.

"Dear, I don't think Havoc is going to take that well." Hawkeye pointed out.

"Oh, he'll understand. So, Fullmetal, have you visited Rei yet? I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to see you."

"Uh...yeah...I have." He said, looking at the ground. "She's got a nice guy, I see."

Hawkeye recognized the tone of voice. It was the I-just-got-my-heart-torn-in-two tone of voice. Roy, however, was oblivious.

"Oh, yeah, Elliot." Roy said. "To be brutally honest, I've never really liked him much. I always thought she'd marry you, especially since the day in the hospital. But after you dissapeared, she kinda..." He shrugged, not knowing how to describe it.

"As far as honesty goes...To be honest, I was going to propose to her today." Mustang looked shocked.

"Really?" Hawkeye elbowed him in the ribs. "Oof!"

"Yeah...I was just about to when HE came downstairs. I don't know...maybe I should've sent her a letter or something. Al says my sudden dissapearance caused her to think I didn't like her anymore."

"Well, that was the first thing she said..." Hawkeye elbowed him again. "Oof!"

"I guess she's happy...that's all that really matters, right?" He said, more to himself than them. "If that's true, though...Then why do I feel like crap?"

* * *

Good? Bad? Opinions NOW be totally honest! I have several plot ideas for the sequel and if this doesn't work, I can change it!

**PLEASE!!!!! BE HONEST!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jewelry says it all

cheese and muffins. I dunno. This part right here is just a tad pointless, eh? oh well. I'll just let all my randomness out here. okay? okay.

* * *

"Oh, so you saw Uncle Roy while you were out?" Rei asked, standing on tip-toe to try and reach a book. 

"Yeah he was with Hawkeye and before I knew it, He made me best man for his wedding on Saturday." Ed plucked the book from it's shelf and handed it to her. He'd gotten a bit taller in the past two years. Six inches to be exact.

"Oh, wow, that's so great! I'm the Maid of Honor. Winry, Sheska and Gracia are the other bridesmaids. Elysia's the flowergirl, and Black Hayate is the ringbearer." She said, thumbing through the cookbook.

"Black Hayate is the ringbearer?" He asked.

"Yeah, they bought a bandana with a pillow on it and sewed the rings on there. Hey, how many little boys do you think they know, huh?"

"Right. Military people do tend to have girls a lot."

"Not me." She said, taking a spice down from the shelf.

"You have a kid?!" He asked in shock.

"No, no. I'm just saying that when I do have a kid, I want it to be a boy. I love baby boys." She started adding spices left and right.

"Oh, okay. You scared me for a moment." He said with a sigh of relief. "What're you making?"

"I'm making soup from Pinako's recipe. Remember how I asked for the recipe when we were freezing because we had a snowball fight?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember that."

_Ding-Dong_

"Hey, Ed, could you please get that? I can't stop watching the soup."

"Sure, no problem." Ed walked over to the door and as soon as he opened it, he was attacked by a big blonde blur with blue eyes. Winry knocked them both to the ground.

"ED I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU'RE REALLY BACK!!!" Winry shrieked. Ed struggled but managed to stand them both up.

"Hey, Winry. How've you been? How's Granny?"

"I'm great, she's great...Hey, did you get taller?"

"Is that Winry I hear?" Al's voice came from the bottom of the steps. Winry turned and nearly fell over.

"Al? Al, is that really, really, really you?"

"Um...yes it's really, really, really me." He, too, was tackled by a blonde blur.

"Oh my god you're human! I can hug you and not feel poky metal!"

"Hey, Winry!" Rei called from the kitchen. Winry sped in there.

"Why didn't you tell me they were back to normal? You could've told me!"

"I wanted to surprise you." Rei giggled, taking the soup off the stove and ladling it into bowls. "And it worked. Plus you got here just in time for dinner. Elliot! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"I'm a little worried about Ed." Rei began. She handed a dish to Winry to dry.

"Why?" Winry asked.

"Well, he barely said anything during dinner, plus he went straight to his room after he was done. And earlier, when he met Elliot, you could cut the tension with a knife!"

"Well, duh, of course. I mean, you two were madly in love when he left. I guess he had expected that wasn't going to change. He's probably heartbroken that you've fallen in love with someone else."

Rei sighed. "I guess you're right. But it hurts, Winry. It hurts me to see him after two years and not be able to go back. If I've moved on, then why does his reaction hurt me so much?"

"Because you naturally want him to approve of Elliot. You want him to accept that you've moved on, like you did. I don't think he's ready for that, though."

"Right, as usual, Winry. I think...yeah! Tommorrow I'm taking everyone out. I'm going to give Ed and Elliot a chance to get to know each other. Maybe he won't hate it so much if he knows more about Elliot."

"I think that'll work, Rei." Winry said, putting the last of the dishes in the cupboard and stretching. "Well, I'm gonna turn in. You should, too. It's almost Ten o'clock."

"Alright." They chatted as they walked upstairs, and said their good-nights as they came to Winry's room. ((It's a three bedroom house))

((Ed's perspective))

_knock knock_

"Come in." Ed called, staring at the ceiling. Rei came in with a comforter.

"I brought you some extra blankets." She said. "Well, you and Al."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Al said. "Bye."

He exited the room, leaving them alone.

"It's summertime." Ed pointed out.

"What?"

"It's Summer. It's about 78 degrees tonight. Why would I need more blankets?" He asked her.

"Oh. You're right. I guess I wasn't thinking." She put them down and turned to leave.

"Why'd you come here?" He asked. She stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"You didn't come to drop off blankets in summertime. You're smarter than that. Why'd you come?"

Rei sighed and sat down on Al's bed. "Ed...Do you hate me?"

Ed blinked. Then he burst out laughing. "HATE you? Why would I HATE you?"

"Because...because of Elliot." She looked down. He stopped laughing.

"Well...I'm not exactly happy about it, but I certainly don't hate you." He said.

"Great! Then you'll promise me you'll get to know Elliot and find out what a great guy he is?"

Ed blinked. Again. "Um..." He looked away a bit. "I guess so."

"Oh, thanks, Ed! I just know you and Elliot are going to be good friends." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "We're all gonna go out tommorrow, okay?"

"O...okay..."

Rei hugged him again and walked out of the room, past Al, who was standing in the doorway.

"I told you she still loves you."

"How does her wanting me to get to know her boyfriend tell you she loves me?"

"She's still wearing the bracelet you gave her before you left."

* * *

yeah... my sis's bugging me to get on the computer, so I'm ending it here. Comments? Affection?

**NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER!**

that is my religion, 'kay? respect my religion!


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping!

Why do you all hate Elliot? Oh, wait, stupid question...forget I asked.

* * *

"Shopping?" Ed asked, looking up from his breakfast (PANCAKES!). 

"Yup." Rei said. "We need to buy tou a tux for the wedding if you're going to be Best Man. Plus, Winry and I have to get dresses. The wedding IS in two days."

"We'll have to find something for Al, too." Winry pointed out. "I don't think he owns a lot of clothes. Didn't you wear that shirt yesterday?" Al blushed.

"I washed it!" He protested.

"Why do I need a tux? I'm best man, not the groom." Ed turned back to his pancakes.

"I told you we were going out today. You said you'd come. We might as well make sure you look good for the wedding." Rei said. "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast."

"I'll do the dishes, Rei." Elliot said. "You did them last night, plus I see you still have some persuading to do."

"Thanks, Elliot. You're really so thoughtful." She said, kissing his cheek and turning back to Ed. "Now, are you coming or not?"

Ed was silent for a few moments, then sighed, knowing he was beat. "Whatever."

"Thanks, Ed." Rei said with a smile. "Because if you didn't dress up for my uncle's wedding, I'm not the only one who would strangle you."

* * *

"I found my tux three hours ago." Ed muttered. "How come it takes girls so frickin' long to choose a dress?" 

"Well, it does have to be Light Blue." Elliot said. "Riza chose that color herself. Plus, dresses are a lot more complicated than tuxes. All those beads...and stuff...I really don't know, Ed. Why can't they try on dresses faster?" He sighed and slumped down in his seat.

"Well, that's one thing all men have in common." Al pointed out. "We all hate how long women take with clothes."

There was a three-man sigh.

"Okay! We're ready to show you the next one!" Winry called.

"Just get on with it!" Ed growled impatiently. Both girls came out wearing the same dress. (purposely).

It was Periwinkle, of course. It was floor length, strapless, with a sparkle or two here and there, rather simple but with a swirly, Marilyn Monroe feeling.

All three men were totally speechless. Winry and Rei were so dazzling that they would have lit a dark alley.

"Uh..." Ed tried.

"It's..." Elliot attempted.

"Stunning!" Al blurted out. "Absolutely STUNNING!"

"Beautiful!" Elliot said, finding his voice.

"Breathtaking." Ed added. "Now let's buy them and get out of here. I'm starved."

"I think we found the dresses, Winry."

"Yep. Usually they would say 'Uhn' if they didn't like it."

They paid for the dresses and decided to get something to eat, cause Ed's complaining had made them all hungry. Elliot picked out a small cafe for them to have lunch in. The silence between Ed and Elliot, however, had not lifted.

"So..." Rei searched for something Ed and Elliot had in common. "Elliot, didn't you say you knew alchemy?" Ed looked up from his food for a moment at Elliot.

"You know Alchemy?" He asked.

"Well, Just a bit. I've never even considered myself good enough to try and be a state alchemist, though. I do respect them greatly, though. You and Rei are amazing, becoming State Alchemists at such young ages." Elliot said.

"What's your major in alchemy? Any particular element?" Ed asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, I am pretty good with water." Elliot said. "I make ice sculptures for a living, you see. Alchemy just makes my job a whole lot easier."

"Ice sculptures, huh?"

"Yep. If anyone here has a birthday, a wedding, a funeral, a party...anything, and they want a ice sculpture, they come to me. I only make rough outlines with alchemy, though. All the details I do by hand. I even made one for the wedding on Saturday."

"That's cool, I guess." Ed turned back to his potato salad.

"Do you have a major?" Elliot asked him, determined to not let the conversation die.

"Nah. I just do whatever I need to do to get myself out of trouble. Most of the time I'm creating doors to escape a freaky church or turning chains into a rod so I can fight of a homocidal murderer." Ed said casually. Elliot paled a bit and looked at Rei. She gave him a look.

"Wow...You sure have an...interesting life then." He said.

"More like dangerous. Man, was I pissed when Mustang assigned Rei as my partner. I just knew something bad was going to happen to her. And it did." He chomped on a peice of steak and watched Elliot's reaction. He was surprised when he turned to Rei.

"You got hurt in battle?" He asked. Rei blinked.

"Yeah. I thought I told you. Didn't I?" Rei asked.

"No, as a matter of fact you didn't. What happened?"

"Oh, well, we were fighting the guys who had kidnapped Winry and one of them stabbed me in the side. See, here's the scar." She showed him a barely visible scar on her side just below where her midriff stopped. Elliot blinked.

"Hmm. You think I would've noticed that." Ed spit out his soda when he heard the comment.(Ooooh he's so dirty-minded)

"S-sorry...it's just...nevermind." Ed wiped up the backwash on the table and stood up. "I'm full. I'm just gonna wait outside." Ed left his part of the bill on the table and hurried out side. He sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the square of shops and restaraunts.

"I know I told her i'd get to know him, but it's just so HARD." Ed muttered to himself. "Things were fine until he said THAT, which reminded me they were dating." He sighed.

"Well, I'll be. The Colonel was telling the truth. Elric really is back." Ed looked up and saw Havoc standing there, his trademark cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Havoc! Been a while, huh? You still haven't managed to quit smoking?" Ed laughed to get his mind of Rei.

"Nah, I tried. Sheska says if I don't quit soon she's gonna dump me. We're going out now, you know."

"Congrats. Just make sure she doesn't read your diary. She could recreate any part of it and use it against you."

"It's a JOURNAL not a DIARY." Havoc insisted. "Hey, what's up? You look glum. Ooooohhhh this is about Elliot isn't it?"

"How'd you...? Look I--"

"Hawkeye told me this morning. Oh, yeah, and I hate you for stealing my postion as best man...okay i'm over it. Spill."

"There's nothing to say."

"Alright alright. Just to let you know, the whole office is on your side. We never liked Elliot."

"Why not?" Ed asked curiously.

"There's just something wrong with that kid. We never really knew what it was, but he's always seemed weird to us. Well, I gotta go back to the office. My lunch break's just about over. Seeya, Edward!" and with that, Havoc strolld away, whistling showtunes and lighting another cigarette.

"What is it that makes the military dislike Elliot?" Ed wondered aloud. "Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Oooooooooh cliffhanger wheeeeeeee!

Is Elliot bad? Is he good? Is he EVIL? Who knows! Even I don't know! No, seriously, I haven't thought that far ahead.

**NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Elliot

Your guys' reviews crack me up. Seriously, almost every one said "Elliot must die" or "Elliot sucks". You guys made me laugh so hard my ribs hurt! I started this one off with a crowd pleaser...Elliot getting hurt...

* * *

"ELLIOT! WATCH--" _Crash._ "...Out. Sweetie, are you okay?" Rei ran over to Elliot and pulled him from under the pile of books. 

"I've always wondered what these library books have against me." Elliot said, rubbing his Dark-haired head. "That's the third time today."

((Ed's on the other side smirking and laughing maniacally in his mind))

"This time it looks like it really hurt!" Rei said, hugging him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hey, what's the ruckus over here?" Ed asked, coming down the aisle with an extremely plastic smile.

"Elliot got buried in books again." Rei said, detaching herself from Elliot.

"Isn't that twice, today?" Al asked, oblivious of his brother's actions.

"Three times." Elliot and Rei said in unison. Al glared at his brother, who feigned innocence.

"Maybe we should go home, then." Winry offered. "I don't think Elliot can risk another blow like that without a trip to the doctor's office."

"Go home?" Ed asked. "Awww..I mean, of course! He certainly can't. Let's get you home, Elliot." Ed half-pushed, half-led Elliot to the door. He let Winry and Rei take it from there and fell into step beside Al, who still glared at him.

"How very inconspicuous." Al said sarcastically. "You could've killed him!"

"Oooh, hadn't thought of that..."

"Ed!"

"Sorry, I was joking, jeez. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I wear boxers and you know it."

"Whatever."

Once they reached the house, Ed scooted out to do some "research".

"Yo, Mustang!" Ed saluted as he walked into the office.

Mustang blinked. "Fullmetal! I didn't even force you here! To what do I owe this honor?"

"I need some information on Elliot Dioniwitz." He said.

"He doesn't have a record here, why would you ask me?"

"I want to know why everyone in this office dislikes him."

"Everyone? Surely not everyone. Breda?" Breda blinked.

"Never liked him much, Sir." He said, and turned back to his paperwork only because Hawkeye had a gun to his head.

"Fuery?"

"Me neither." Roy looked at Havoc, then Hawkeye, then Falman, and even Black Hayate. All of them gave him the 'no' look.

"Jeez, what's wrong with the boy, then?" Mustang asked.

Hawkeye thought for a moment, then answered. "He seems...plastic, somehow. Like he's acting."

"Yeah, the kid seems kinda fake." Havoc said, scribbling the military squiggle on a piece of paper.

"I just think he's weird." Breda said. "When I first met him, he seemed like he had some kind of huge secret."

"Yeah. And at first he seemed like he didn't have an interest in Rei at all, but then one day he just decided he loved her." Fuery added.

"Fake, big secret, uninterested." Ed ticked off the facts on his hand. "Is that all?"

"He smells like peaches." Falman said. Everybody lookedturned to stare at him. "What? I felt left out. And he does."

* * *

"Are you trying to say that Elliot is some kind of weirdo pretending to like Rei?" Al scoffed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Ed answered, buttoning up his white dress shirt. "Now hurry up and finish getting ready for rehearsal." Al rolled his eyes and pulled his dress pants on.

"You're outta your mind." Al said. "They seem pretty in love to me. I don't think he's acting."

"Well, there's definately something weird about him. I'm gonna try and weasel it outta him at the rehearsal dinner." Ed said, brushing his hair out and tying it in a ponytail, as opposed to his usual braid.

"I'm sorry, Rei, I really am." Elliot's voice came through the open door. Ed and Al looked down the stairs where Elliot and Rei were talking. Elliot was wearing an overcoat and hat and carrying a suitcase, clearly leaving, whereas Rei was wearing a sparkly midnight blue minidress with matching earrings and heels, clearly ready for rehearsal.

"You think they're breaking up?" Ed whispered hopefully.

"My aunt is sick and I have to go take care of her. It's only a few town's over, and I'll call you when I get there." Elliot said, crushing Ed's hopes.

"But what about the wedding?" She asked.

"I can't make it to your uncle's wedding, Baby. I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you when I get back, okay?" Rei looked doubtful and pouty. "Don't pout, Rei, please. This is hard as it is. I'll come back as soon as she's better."

"...Okay." Rei said. "But you PROMISE you'll call me when you get there? I want to know you're safe."

"I promise. Now, I have to catch the train. I love you." He kissed her on the lips and dissapeared out the door.

"Be safe!" She called after him. "Really, his aunt picked a horrible time to get sick." She noticed the Elric brothers out of the corner of her eye. "Alright boys, you can come out now." Ed and Al walked down the steps and stopped next to her. Al got distracted by something, but Ed focused on Rei, attempting to not stare at how great she looked.

"What was that about?" He asked her, gesturing to the door.

"Elliot's aunt got the flu, so he has to go take care of her." Rei sighed. "My uncle already dislikes him as it is, missing the wedding's only gonna make it worse."

"You look gorgeus, Winry." Al complimented Winry as she entered the room. Rei and Ed turned to look. Winry was wearing a blue minidress, too, but not like Rei's. Hers was a strapless dress of a blue that matched her eyes, with no sparkles but form-fitting and simple, accentuated by a diamond brooch, mathcing gloves, earrings, and heels.

"Oh, Winry! You bought it!" Rei said with a tiny gasp. She took winry's hand and spun her around.

"Yeah, it took forever but I finally saved enough money." Winry pointed to the heels. "I bought matching shoes, too."

"Wow, I'm so happy for you! Remember when we first saw it at the store?" Rei and Winry began to gossip about the dresses, Ed and Al forcing them out the door so they could go to the rehearsal.

((I don't feel like writing about it, as it was uneventful cuz Elliot wasn't there to torturize.))

* * *

End of the chapter! Whew, this one took a while. My ice cream melted. (ice cream juice!) anywho, next chapter's mostly from Roy's point of view, considering it's his wedding and all.

Loves and kisses to my subscribers! (there are a lot of you. O.o)

**No Reviews, No New Chapter!**

and we all know you want a new chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding with a Twist

OMG I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! I've been focusing on my YYH series! But anyway, I couldn't think what to write for the whole wedding, so I'm starting at the reception.

* * *

"That was such a beautiful ceremony!" Rei Squealed. Winry matched her squeal.

"Yeah, totally, especially the part where Hawkeye's neice threw up on the pastor," Ed commented with a laugh.

"Shut up! She had food poisoning!" Winry said.

"Although it was really funny when the barf reached Mustang!" Ed said, laughing rather hysterically.

"Yeah, I did enjoy that part," Rei giggled.

"Excuse me, excuse me, may I have your attention please?" Roy said over the crowd, tapping his fork on his glass. The chatter died down and all eyes were on Mustang, who was sporting a new shirt. "Now, as some of you may know, there is a special tradition in my family, sort of like the father-daughter dance."

"He wouldn't!" Rei said quietly.

"What?" Ed asked, and someone shushed him.

"It is traditon for the Maid of honor..."

"Oh, he would!" Rei whispered again.

"...And the best man..."

"What? Me and Rei?" Ed asked.

"...To share a spotlight dance!" Roy finished, eyes turning to Ed's shocked face and Rei's face in her hands.

"Wh-what? Dance? Me? But--" Ed protested as Armstrong steered both him and Rei towards the dance floor or, more specifically, the spotlight on the dance floor.

"I knew he'd do this. He loves to pick on me and he knows I don't perform well under pressure." Rei said quietly as Armstrong left them standing on the dance floor.

"Well, it's not all that bad," Ed commented, taking her hand and pulling her to him as the music began. "In fact, it's kind of like before, when I first met you and he made me take you to that ball, remember?"

"And you were so nervous that you couldn't move." Rei giggled. They danced alone for a little bit, but then were joined by Mustang and Hawkeye, Armstrong and...himself, and even Al and Winry.

"You weren't afraid that night." Ed said. "And there was even more pressure."

"Well, two years can really change someone." She looked at him. "Well, okay, so the truth was that I was scared to death but you were my rival and I didn't want to show weakness."

"No way, really? Don't I feel special." He smirked and spun her. Now everyone was on the dance floor with them, but he didn't notice them. He just looked at her, wondering what it would've been like if he had never dissapeared for those two years....

"Ed."

Ed blinked. "What?"

Rei smiled. "The song's over now." He blushed and released her.

"Sorry, I was just....thinking about the ball I guess."

"Yeah, I guess that really did bring back memories." Rei said with a laugh. She looked up at him and smiled. "Ed, I--"

"Rei!" Ed's eye twitched. He knew that voice. Unfortunately so did Rei.

"Elliot!" Rei ran over to him and pretty much tackled him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my aunt got better quickly so..." Elliot's voice faded as Ed walked out into the garden next to the dance hall. Al was close behind.

"Ed..." Al began, but stopped himself. Ed was being unusually quiet. At least, until:

"GODDAMMIT ELLIOT! WHAT TERRIBLE FREAKIN' TIMING!!!!!!" Ed freaked, wailing on an innocent bystanding rosebush. "I was bringing up the good ol' times, you know? Getting her to remember the fun we had and then HE comes frickin' WALTZING out of NOWHERE!"

"Um.....Ed, people are staring...." A few people by the door were looking out at him, trying to see what the screaming was about.

"WELL TO HELL WITH THEM!!!!!" Ed stalked off, completely ignoring all the stares he was receiving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, good...Our little pawn is causing the perfect amount of trouble." Lust smiled, watching Ed run wildly from the church. "Just a little more prodding, Darling, and the fullmetal alchemist will be in our hands. And, if we play our cards right, we might also get the Flame alchemist."

"How can you be sure Elliot will do what he's supposed to? It seems as though he's actually in love with that girl." Greed asked.

"Because, he knows we have what he wants....and if he doesn't work out, we've always got a backup Elliot."

"It'll be nice to play a prettyboy for once." Envy grinned.

"Now, Fullmetal, dance for us...."

* * *

Woooooooo twist! Elliot's working for the homunculus??? OMFG!!!! Didn't see that one coming.

Will Elliot's love for Rei get him killed? Or will he do what he's told to risk Ed's life? And what is it that the homunculus have that he wants?

You will only get the answers to these questions if you.....

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Painting the Town Ed

Okay, so we all found out Elliot's a scumbag, right? Good, so let's move on.

* * *

Ed woke up suddenly. He lay in his bed for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, cursing Elliot in his mind. He wished there was something he could do...

"Take her out." Al said. He was putting on a T-shirt on the other side of the room.

"What?"

"Take her out." He repeated. "You missed breakfast, but at breakfast Elliot said he had to work all day. I'm going with Winry back home to see Granny Pinako, which leaves you and Rei. Take her out someplace."

"Take her out where?" Ed asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Anywhere. It wouldn't hurt to throw in a few of your old date spots, either. That sandwich shopo you guys loved, the lake, maybe the amusement park, you know."

"Why bother? She obviously loves Elliot more than she ever loved me--OW!" Al had hit him with his jacket. "What the hell was that for???"

"You were there for her when she needed you! She almost died but she lived because she loved you! She loved you from the beginning and we all know you loved her from the beginning too. You were both just way too stubborn to admit it." Al put his jacket on. "Now you get dressed, march down there and TAKE HER OUT!!!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down! Jeez, have you gone insane?" Ed got up and pulled on his black pants and his tank top and exited the room just behind Al.

"Oh, are you coming, too, Ed?" Winry asked upon seeing him.

"Naw you guys go ahead. Say hi to Granny for me, though."

"Will do! Bye, Rei!"

"Bye, Winry! Bye, Al! Have a safe trip!" Rei said. Ed followed her voice and walked into the kitchen, where she was doing dishes. "Oh, Ed, you're up. I would think you would've gone with them, but I guess not?"

"Nah, I'm not ready for a trip like that. Where's Elliot?" He asked, playing dumb. He joined her, drying and putting away the dishes she washed.

"He's at work. Three birthday parties, an engagement party, and a bat mitzfah all called this morning. He's got his hands full all day."

"Really? That's a shame, I was looking forward to maybe spending some guy time with him today." Ed lied.

"Really? That would've been great, Elliot doesn't have many guy friends here in Central."

"I wonder why." He muttered.

"What?"

"I wonder why? He's such a great guy, SUCH a great guy." Rei laughed.

"Well you're not the only dissappointed one. Today was our one-year anniversary and he was gonna take me out." Rei sighed as she handed him the last plate. "Oh, well, I guess I'll go shopping or something."

"Well, since you're not doing anything and I'm not doing anything, why don't we go do something together? There are alot of places that I miss like crazy but haven't been able to visit yet." Ed dried the plate and put it in the cupboard, then turned back to her. "Whaddya say?"

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I figured you might've wanted to find your guy friends and hang out with them."

"Guy friends? You think I stayed in one place long enough to acquire guy friends outside of the military?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know how much I move around."

"Right, what was I thinking." Rei laughed. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready. Meet you down here in an hour?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey, what's this building? This wasn't here when I left." Ed stood in front of a new building, small in size but big in character. It was colorful, with kites and windsocks and giant lollipops decorating the exterior. Rei stopped and looked at the building.

"Oh, that's the Not General Store." He looked at her quizically. "You can find anything except normal general store items. Come on, you'll LOVE the owner!"

She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside. He stopped just inside the door and stared in wonder at the crazy place in front of him. There was a whole wall of foreign beverages, another wall lined with useless but fun-looking knick-knacks, another wall covered with candy in weird flavors, and yet another wall lined with crazy-looking tools. The floor was tiled with what looked like rock candy, but on closer inspection was really just glass. Every wall was at least five different colors and things like bikes, wagons, and for some reason a rubber chicken hung from the ceiling.

He was standing there in awe of this crazy new place when he noticed he'd lost Rei.

"Aw, crap, this place is a lot bigger than it looks," He said as he wandered the aisles of kites and hats and sunglasses in search of her. He had reached a display of what could only be described as the Petshop of Horrors when he heard Rei's voice.

"There you are, Ed! Come over here!" She grabbed him by the wrist again and dragged him to the counter. There sat an old man with big, coke-bottle glasses that made his eyes look the size of the giant lollipops that were next to him. "This is Dr. Kindle. Well, he's not really a doctor, but we call him that."

"Um..." Ed began.

"Ah! So this is the young Edward I heard so much about upon my arrival here. You had the whole town in a tizzy, young man, leaving like that. Especially with this one." The Doctor jerked a thumb towards Rei. "She was so distraught that the only thing that could make her forget was my lovely little store. In fact, she met young Elliot when he was working the cash register here, though I was reluctant to give him the job. Felt it was family favoring, you know."

"Family...oh! So you're related to Elliot?" Ed said after he shook the thought of Elliot and Rei meeting there.

"Yes, Doctor is Elliot's grandfather." Rei explained. "I loved this old man far before I knew his grandson. He really helped me through some hard stuff."

"I tell you, she reminds me of my wife when she was young. Oh, Dear Ruby...May the angels bring her home."

"Anyway, Doctor, remember what I was telling you before?" Rei asked excitedly.

"Ah, yes. She had me put this item on hold a year and a half ago in case you ever returned." The old man turned and went into the back room. Ed looked at Rei, startled.

"For...for me?"

"Of course! You were all I could think about as soon as I saw it." The old man came back out with a dusty box in his hands. He handed it to Ed, who just looked at it.

"Well, open it, youngin! I might die if you take too long!"

"Oh, right." Ed held his breath, wondering what it could be as he took the lid off. He let out his breath.

"I hope you like it. I almost got you something for your automail, but I'm glad I didn't," She chattered as he held up a necklace. It had the same symbol as the back of his favorite jacket. He weighed the metal charm with a smile.

"Thanks, it's awesome." He put it on and it fell just to his chest.

"I knew you'd love it." She smiled and stood up straight. "Alright, where to next?"

"Oh, well...where do you want to go?"

"Oh, let's go to the lake!" Rei suggested as they walked out of the store. "Elliot never takes me there. He says he spends the whole day around water and is kind of sick of it."

"Really? What a freak." Ed scoffed. "The lake is one of the best places around. Let's get sandwiches and go eat out there."

"That's sounds great! Remember that time at the sandwich shop when you got frustrated with the snowglobe?"

"And I threw it down and was escorted off the premises?" Ed laughed. "Yeah, I had some unresolved anger issues."

"Well, at least you're not short anymore."

"Hey! who're you calling--Oh, you said I wasn't short. Sorry, force of habit."

Rei giggled. Ed smiled. Maybe there was a chance for him.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA I KNOW YOU WANT MORE!

aren't you glad I updated? Elliot's grandfather is quite the character...

Remember, no reviews, no new chapter!

So flap those lips!


	7. Chapter 7: Trains, Planes, and Homonculi

okay so not a single review yet but I'll let it slide because I wanna keep writing it. So it's after Ed and Rei's day out, right?

* * *

"It's been too long, Father," Rei said to herself. She was on a train, sitting next to Elliot, with Roy and Riza across the compartment. Ed and Al were with Winry one compartment over. They were on their way to Rookston, her hometown, to be with her friends and family for the anniversary of her father's death. Elliot took her hand.

"It'll be okay, dear." Rei shook her head and stood up.

"I'm getting restless. I'll be in the dining car." She slid open the door to the compartment, stepped out, and slid it closed behind her. She sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She walked down the length of the car and through the doors to the dining car. She wiped the tear from her face as she sat at the bar and ordered a soda.

"I know it's hard," Ed's voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him. He sat down next to herand also ordered a soda. "The anniversary for our mom's death was about two months ago, but we were nowhere near her grave. We have yet to visit her."

"I...I've been having nightmares again." She said quietly. Ed looked at her, shocked. "I'll wake up crying in the middle of the night and Elliot will have to calm me down. Although, he's not as good at it as you. He starts some crap about rainbows and good things instead of just telling me to breathe."

"He just doesn't know how to handle you." Ed said. The bartender set their drinks in front of them. "He doesn't know what it was like to be around you when those nightmares first came around."

"They....aren't the same nightmare anymore." He looked at her, then swirled his drink around a bit. "I can't see him. I don't know who the person dying is. Someone's there, but he's....blurred."

"So it isn't me anymore?" Ed asked, a bit of sarcastic laughter in his voice.

"I think it's supposed to be Elliot, but he keeps changing. It's like I can't see who he really is..." She blinked. "I-I'm sorry, Ed, I didn't mean to dump all this on you, I just--"

"No, it reminds me of the old times." He said. "I like to think I'm still the best at something."

"Oh, come on, you're the first alchemist to transmute without a symbol of any kind, you're the best at alot of things." She said.

"Yeah, well..." Ed looked away for a moment, in a sharp gesture, as if he'd seen something. "I think I'm gonna take a walk. You feel better, okay?"

"Oh...okay." She watched him walk away and sighed. "I know I love Elliot, but I really miss this sort of thing..." She said to herself, and sipped her soda.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Lust asked, looking at her nails.

"I'm saying I can't do it!" Elliot shouted at her. One of her fingernails hit the box next to him, making him jump.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Envy." Envy nodded and turned into a little girl about ten years old. She had hair and eyes the same color as Elliot's. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Save me, big brother! They won't let me go!"

"Dammit, you monsters!" Elliot pounded a fist onto a box.

"Why thank you," Envy said, turning back into himself. "We really do try."

"All we want....you know how to get it, don't you? We've been working on this....Elliot."

"I love her." He said. "I don't want to hurt her."

"You don't have to, you know that." Lust said. "Then again, don't you also love your sister?"

Elliot slid to his knees, tears in his eyes. "I.....I'll do it. Just promise you won't hurt either of them."

"I'll try. Now leave."

* * *

Ed navigated through the train's corridors. He had been following Elliot, who he'd seen go through the dining car when he'd been talking to Rei. Somehow, though, he had lost him. He reached the storage compartment and was about to open the door when it flew open without warning. Elliot ran out and they bumped into each other, falling down by force of impact.

"Ow, what the--oh, Elliot."

"Oh, Ed, I'm so....so sorry." Elliot was looking away, obviously avoiding letting him see his face. "I...I was just checking on our stuff, that's all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go now." He got up and ran off, and as he did, he could see a glimmer of tears on his cheek.

"Was he...crying?" Ed said to himself, and got up. The train whistled, telling him they had reached their destination. He looked at the baggage car one last time, then turned to walk back to his compartment, thoughts brewing in his head.

* * *

Oooooohhhh Elliot has a soft side! now how can you hate him when he's just trying to save his little sister? What will happen now? Will Ed figure it out? Will Elliot's sister be okay? Will Lust keep her "Promise"? Find out only if you....

**REVIEW! Or else no new chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Oh, Brother!

Okay so Elliot's motives have been revealed, but what is this plan the Homunculi have him sworn to? Will Elliot be able to carry it through? Will Ed figure it out in time to stop him? I don't know.....no seriously I don't know. these things just kinda write themselves.

* * *

"Father," Rei said with a sigh as she kneeled at the snow-covered grave. She was alone in the graveyard, setting a bouquet of roses on the grave. "I miss you. Alot has happened since I came last. Edward and Alphonse came back! They're bodies are returned to normal now, and I'm glad because I thought they were dead. It's been...hard to see Edward again. A part of me still loves him, and it always will, but I'm torn because I also love Elliot. Ed and I have had so many great adventures, but that can be so tiring. And Elliot has a sturdy job and likes to relax and live a simple life, and that's good too, but I can get so restless. You know me, Father, never in one place for too long!"

She sat back and stared at the grave for a long time, just thinking about her situation.

"I think that if I let Edward go, my adventurous side will be lost. I mean, Elliot's idea of a wild night is mixing the decaf coffee grounds with the caffeinatted coffee grounds! Yet, if I let Elliot go, I may never stop adventuring. Ed is always traveling, always running somewhere for the military..."

She was quiet again, then giggled.

"I'm sorry, Father, you probably don't want to hear abouit my silly love life," She said, and stood up. "But....I just can't choose...."

"Can't choose what?" Rei turned and saw Ed standing there. She blushed and wondered how much he'd heard, but from his face she could tell he really HAD just entered the conversation.

"Oh, just what kind of soup to make for dinner. Should I go Russian or chinese?" She smiled. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I thought about what happened the last time you visited a graveyard in the snow and figured I should probably see if you're okay." He said. "And it's a good thing I did, because you look really cold. Let's get you back to the house."

She giggled. "Ed, just because bandits and thugs hang out in the graveyard in your hometown doesn't mean the same for my hometown."

"Still, it doesn't hurt to be careful." He said, and they began to walk back to the house. "By the way, I say we have WonTon soup."

* * *

"Auntie Rei, Auntie Rei!" A little girl with blond pigtails came running out of the house to greet them.

"Rosie!" Rei shrieked and ran with open arms to the girl. They hugged and danced a circle in the snow on the lawn. "You guys made it! Where're your parents? and Eric?"

"They're both inside. Mama's helping Grammy make dinner, and Eric's playing chess with Uncle Elliot. Papa's by the fire, reading a book." Ed's eye twitched at the mention of Elliot being called 'Uncle', but he shook it off and followed them inside. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Hello, Rosie, my name's Edward," Ed said, crouching down to her height. "I'm an old friend of your aunt's."

"Wow! That's so cool! I'm gonna call you Eddie, okay?" Rosie squealed, then ran away.

"O...kay..." He said as she ran away. He straightened up. "She's adorable."

"My brother's daughter," Rei said. "She's four." Ed twitched again as he thought of Nina Tucker, then shook it off.

"And Eric?" He asked, following her into the parlor after they had removed their snow gear.

"My brother's son," She explained. "He's twelve."

"Auntie Rei!" Said a brunette boy from the chess table. He got up and hugged her tight.

"Eric, you've gotten so big!!!" She squealed, squeezing him.

"Yeah. I grew five inches this year." He managed to choke out.

"You're lucky. Once I was twelve, I actually started getting shorter." Ed snorted. Rei giggled slightly, then went to kiss Elliot hello. Ed avoided watching that.

"You must be Edward," Eric said. Ed looked at him and nodded. "I'm Eric. Auntie Rei talks about you alot. She used to tell me and Rosie a whole bunch of stories about adventures you guys had gone on. She stopped about a year ago, but now that you're back, I'm sure she'll tell them again!"

"Yeah, we've had some pretty wild times. Did she ever tell you about the time we went on a mission to a mining town to figure out where all the children were dissapearing to?"

"No. I think she mentioned it once, but said we were to young to hear all the details." There was an evil glimmer in Ed's eyes.

"Alright, kid, listen closely--"

"Ed! Don't be telling any naughty stories over there!" Rei shouted.

"Awwww, but it's so much fun to ruin a kid's innocence..." He said, and wobbled over to join her by the fire, where she was talking to a guy who looked so much like her it was uncanny.

"Ed, this is my twin brother, Ron. He was named after....you remember my uncle that I told you about."

"I'm ashamed to be named after that murderer," Ron said with a sigh. "But, that aside, it's nice to finally meet the famous Edward Elric."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Ed said, and shook hands with him. "Twins, huh? I remember her telling me a long time ago that she had a twin brother, but to be quite honest I didn't really believe her."

"You thought it improbabale that her twin would be sent to live with a different relative, didn't you?" Ron asked, leaning on his hand.

"Well, yeah, I did. I mean, if your father had just died, then why seperate you two at the same time?"

"Well," Rei said, sitting next too her brother on the couch. "A few years before Dad died, We started to fight alot."

"I didn't like the idea of her being a dog of the military. Her talents would only be forever compared to Uncle Roy there."

"So, in his will, Father thought it best to seperate us a while, so we wouldn't further depress us."

"It worked. We've grown so much closer in the past two years. Which reminds me..." Ron looked at Ed. "If I'm not mistaken, didn't you walk out on my sister without a word just two years ago?"

Ed turned red and blinked. "W-well I didn't want to put her in danger, and that's all that would've happened if I'd let her come. Even if I had told her not to come, she's so stubborn she would've found a way."

"Yes, I understand, Thank you." Ron nodded. "Now, If I'm not mistaken, I think dinner might be ready." He got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Rei said with a laugh. "Sometimes he gets so protective."

"No, it was good to hear about your past. You don't like to talk about it, if I remember correctly." She looked at him in a sorta serious manner.

"And neither do you, so it worked out." Ed smiled.

"Dear, I think dinner's ready," Elliot called from the chess table. He and Eric were cleaning up their game. By the looks of it, Eric had won.

"Coming!" REi called back, and stood. "Get up, Ed!" Then she ran ahead and joined Elliot as he walked into the kitchen.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk after dinner..." Elliot was saying as they dissapeared into the kitchen. Ed smiled in a sad way as he stood up, and stared at the fire. A hand was on his shoulder, and he didn't even have to look to know that Al was comforting him.

"Let's go eat," Al suggested, and steered him away from the fire.

* * *

So that's all....more of a filler chapter, really only so you could get Rei's feelings across. OMIGOSH she still loves Ed!

Anyway, next chapter, some major shit is gonna go down.....or not. Depends, really.

Remember, No reviews, no new chapter!!!


	9. Chapter 9: The Bracelet and the Ice

Yay! Updates are good for the soul! Sorry it takes me so long to update stuff, I get really easily distract--ohhh shiny.............

* * *

The sleepy after-dinner quiet had already settled on the travelers and the family. Ron was sitting in the armchair, little Rosie cuddled safely in his arms. Roy and Riza were in the dining room talking quietly. Eric and Al were reading books by the fire, and Winry was chatting with Ron's wife, Mariana.

Ed was sitting in the bay window, far away from everyone else, watching the snow fall lightly. He was lost in his own mind, fiddling absentmindedly with the necklace Rei had given him remembering the day he left........

_He got up quickly, and quietly. He got out of the bed softly, trying desperately not to wake Rei, who stayed peacefully asleep. Collecting himself, he snuck quietly into the bathroom, where he showered and then dressed as silently as possible. As he put his hair in his signature braid, he thought about the last two years he'd spent with Rei. It was the happiest he'd ever been, and he loved her so much.....but he couldn't afford to put her in danger as he had before. This was going to be the hardest trip yet--he couldn't risk it._

_He threw on his jacket, let out a sigh, and sat back and looked at her for a second. He walked softly over to her side of the bed and kneeled by her, watching her breathe, and seeing her tiny smile as she dreamt._

_His heart began to gnaw at his consciousness, telling him not to leave. He reached out and touched her face lightly, then kissed her on the forehead. He never wanted to lose her._

_Which is why he had to do this._

_"Psst, Brother! Are you ready?" Al whispered from the door, which was only slightly open. Ed stood up, fighting back the urge to cry, or at least wake her up and say goodbye. He put a little box on her bedside table, in which was a ruby bracelet he'd picked out especially for her._

_"Happy Anniversary." He whispered. "I love you. I'm sorry." He turned and walked out, closing the door ever so softly behind him...._

Ed squeezed his eyes shut, and blocked the memory out. He couldn't think about it now--he'd expected things to be okay, hadn't expected things to turn out this way. There was almost no way he could compete with......HIM. She loved him, and Ed was just a friend now.......

"....ey......Hey! Earth to Edward!!!" Ed snapped out of his stupor and looked up at Rei, who was standing by him with her head cocked to one side.

"Oh! Rei! What's up?"

"Well, I was trying to see if you wanted to go into town, but you were way far off in LaLa Land."

"Into.....into town? With you and Elliot?"

"Well, Yes and no. Elliot's coming with us, but he's branching off to meet up with some of his friends in town. I didn't want to just wander around by myself, and everyone else was half asleep."

"Oh. Yeah, sure, I'll come with you." She smiled a huge smile.

"That's so great! I never did get to bring you here before, and I've got so much to show you! I _did_ grow up in Rookston, after all." She ran off upstairs to get ready. Ed watched her go and sighed.

"You love her, don't you?" Startled, he looked over to see Eric standing there, book in hand, his brown eyes showing he knows more than a kid his age should.

"Wha--I don't--She has Elliot, and--"

"I know she has Elliot. But I also know you love her. Believe me, my mom's made me watch way too many chick flicks for me not to see the signs."

"So I still have feelings for her. Look, you don't have to tell me it's not right and that she's moved on. Believe me, I've figured that one out already."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what?"

"You should never give up." Ed looked at him, eyes wide. "She loved you more than life itself--that much was obvious by the way she told her stories. If you think it was meant to be, you should never give up. Show Auntie Rei a great time tonight." With that, he turned and walked , into the kitchen.

"He really does watch a lot of chick flicks, I guess."

* * *

"Hey, Ed! come over here! This place is the best!" Ed followed her slowly, hands in the pockets of his jacket, his hair down for once because his ears were cold. "I used to love this place when I was little, even though it's only open in the winter."

Ed looked up to the sign above the door: Rookston Ice Skating Rink

"Um, I don't think this is such a great idea. Remember me? The ultimate clutz?" Ed protested playfully.

"Don't be such a chicken! Come on!" She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him inside, laughing. They rented their skates, which took a while because Rei was chatting with the guy behind the counter, who was apparently a childhood friend of hers. Then Ed couldn't figure out how to lace his skates us, leaving Rei to do it for him, after which she helped him get up and balance. Just as they were going to get on the ice, the cashier she'd been chatting up ran up and asked if if she'd do her 'signature' move. She promised she would, leaving Ed rather confused.

"Signature move? What signature move?"

"You'll see. But that's later, now we're teaching you how to skate." Ed went to get onto the ice.

"Skating! How hard could it beaaaaaaaaah!!! Ouch." Rei giggled as she glided past him.

"Apparently pretty darn hard, huh?" She helped him up. "Here, take my hand, we'll take baby steps."

"But then if I fall you'll go down with me," he argued.

"Nah, I'm good enough not to have that problem. C'mon, take it!"

He took her hand and she began to teach him that it's not so much sliding as it is little steps. She spent half an hour giving him the lesson, and then let him try on his own. He raced off, less than gracefully but at least he wasn't falling down. She laughed when he did an unintentional spin to avoid hitting a little girl, and then smacked into the wall. She skated over to him and helped him up again. He started going again and she went in front of him--backwards. She waved a little, then turned around.

"Oh, it's on!" Ed said and skated a little faster, attempting to pass her, instigating a race. They raced for about fifteen minutes until Rei glided up next to him.

"Now I'm going to do my signature move." With that, she skated off into the middle of the rink where nobody was, and began to do a series of intricate twirl-moves and things. It took Ed a second to realize she was creating a transmutation circle, and by that time it was finished. she glided at a sharp angle and touched her hand to the ice.

The ice quivered, and then threw her in the air like a trampoline. She twisted and spun in midair and landed with a twirl and her arms in the air. The ice returned back to normal and people applauded wildly as she skated back to him.

"How in the hell did you master that?" He asked in awe.

"I was always practicing alchemy when I was younger. Always. I wanted to be the youngest, remember?"

She skated away from him, singing some showtune, and as she did he caught a glimmer of red from her wrist--the ruby bracelet.

* * *

OMG there's the bracelet thing again! Except now we know when he gave it to her and the circumstances of his leaving her. Awwwwww and Eric believes in them :3

Remember, No Reviews no new chapter! Unless I'm really bored, although even then maybe not.....


	10. Chapter 10: Skeletons in the Closet

Last chapter kind of sucked...yet another filler chapter just to show his memory of leaving and the bracelet thing. But I'll dive back into the plot for this one, so no worries! They're back in Central now, By the way.

* * *

"You're all leaving meeeeeee..." Rei whined at the group as they got ready to go into town.

"Me and Al are gonna hit the shops," Winry said, and Al nodded.

"And I have to work tonight," Elliot said. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I got a huge last-minute order: twenty ice sculptures for some ball the military's having."

Rei and Ed both involuntarily twitched at the thought of the ball they had been forced to dance at four years before. Rei turned her pout on him.

"What about you, Ed? Won't you stay with me?"

Ed smiled. "Sorry, I have some business to take care of. But I'll try to be home before long."

"And why can't I come with you guys, again?"

"Because you have to work on your presentation for the military's examination next week." Elliot said firmly. "No more dawdling-I want it done."

"But I don' wanna!" She whined at him.

"I don't care, you're going to do it. We're leaving now. Don't do anything crazy, okay?" He kissed her on the forehead and began to walk out.

"Like what? Mix regular coffee with decaf?" She called after them as they left. He just waved and shut the door behind them.

She stared at the door.

Suddenly the room was quiet and lonely, the first time she'd been alone in the house since Ed and Al had come home. She put her head down on the kitchen table in frustration. What was she supposed to do now? Work on her presentation? No, she didn't want to. Besides, if they gave her a bad report her uncle'd probably pound 'em anyway, so what's the point?

She smiled at the thought of Mustang beating up the examiners. She never had liked them.

"Maybe I'll clean my closet!" She said suddenly and excitedly. Then she sank back into her chair. "My God, what have I become? Someone who actually LIKES to clean? Ugh, I used to be so adventurous!" She punched at the air and squirmed in her chair. "I used to get in fights and punch stuff and...and...and get STABBED!"

She jumped up from her chair and paced around the room. "I don't even remember the last time I was in a fight. I haven't done very many military missions since Ed left, Uncle Roy was afraid I'd get stabbed. Ugh, now I'm taking to myself, just brilliant!"

She stopped pacing with a sigh. "Guess that closet isn't going to clean itself..."

* * *

Ed sighed. He'd followed Elliot to the shop, which was above the Not General Store, and had been watching him work through the window for a little over an hour. Boring.

"Guess he really is working tonight." He said to himself. He continued to sit there, staring at Elliot through the window, for a a few more minutes when a thought struck him:

What was he doing here? Why was he watching Elliot when Rei was at the house, all alone and abandoned? Why was he wasting his perfect chance to try and win her over? If Al had been there, he would've told him that a long time ago! But Al wasn't there, and Ed had been left to figure that out on his own, meaning he had wasted valuable alone time.

He was down from the fire escape in a flash, running as fast as he could through the dark streets of central, towards the house. This was his chance. He had to take it.

* * *

"Jeez, I need to clean this thing more often," Rei muttered to herself as she dug through her closet. "What is this? A sock? EW GROSS NOT A SOCK MOLDY BREAD!" She shrieked and threw it across the room.

Once she calmed down, she continued digging in the closet until her fingers hit a box of some kind. She pulled it out and examined it. Normal box, nothing special. No markings of any kind. She didn't even remember having this box. What could be in it? She blew the dust off the top and opened it to reveal-

Pictures. Pictures of her and Ed, pictures of her and Ed and Al. Even pictures of her and Ed and Uncle Roy. And letters, from Ed when he was sent on various missions without her. Letters dated over two years ago. She sifted through them slowly. _My dearest Rei,_ some said. _Dear Rei, things are going well_. And _Dear Rei, I miss you. Dear Rei; Hey, Rei; It's me again, Rei; Al tried to rescue another cat today, Rei; I love you. Stay safe, Rei._..all signed _Love, Edward _or _Always yours, Ed _or _XOXO, Ed._

Underneath the letters was a pile of postcards and souveniers that he always brought back to their house for her from missions. Novelty shot glasses and such. Rei stared at them as if they were an alien creature, not knowing quite how to feel. She'd put these things away because it was too hard to deal with, and now that she'd found them, she didn't know whether she should keep looking or shut them up and put them back in the back of the closet.

As she was pondering this, something caught her eye-something made of blue material...

* * *

Ed burst through the front door, out of breath. He looked around for her in the den and kitchen, and as soon as he realized she wasn't downstairs, he made his way upstairs.

"Hey, forget the business, let's hang out! No, that sounds too eager..." He muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. "I finished my business early and...no, no. I was thinking that we could...no..."

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her bedroom door, staring at the light coming out from under it, with absolutely nothing to say. Something told him to just go for it, so he opened the door slowly. He saw that the floor was covered in papers and various items, but didn't see Rei.

"Rei?" He got no answer. He walked around to the other side of the bed. "Rei, are you he-"

He stopped when he saw her. She looked up at him from where she was sitting, then looked back down, tears flowing unnoticed down her cheeks. In her hands, she held his military uniform.

"I don't know why..." She started. "I don't know why I'm crying..."

He stared for a moment, not knowing what to say. She wiped at her tears uselessly and looked up at him. He knelt down and reached out, wrapping his arms around her. She fell into his embrace just like before, as if he had never left, holding him close and burying her face in his shirt. He leaned against the bed, his brain not fully registering the situation-after all, she seemed to be just as confused as he was.

"I'm just so happy..." She said finally. "So, so happy...that you're alive."

* * *

ooooohhhhh cliff-hanger! Has Rei realized her love for Ed? Or is she still in Elliot's web of lies? Once again, not my best work, the the best I could do with this severe case of writer's block...

Please review! Good, constructive reviews, please! Constructive criticism welcome.


	11. Chapter 11: Heart to Heart

Wow, not on my A-game these last few chapters. Hopefully this'll be better?

* * *

They sat next to each other, Rei still holding the uniform and Ed looking at some of the pictures. They were quiet. Finally, Rei broke the silence.

"You don't know what it was like." She said. Ed looked up at her, confused. "Waking up that morning, expecting to see your smiling face but instead facing a cold, empty bed."

She put the uniform next to her and began fiddling unconsciously with the ruby bracelet on her wrist.

"At first I thought you'd just gone out for a bit, so I got your anniversary present ready and made breakfast and waited." Her grip tightened on the bracelet. "But you didn't come back." She grew quiet.

"Rei, I-" Ed began.

"Do you have any idea what that was like, Ed?" She snapped, turning her head quickly to look at him. "I couldn't stand it! When I found out you'd left, I ran straight to the damn train station and tried to convince the guy behind the counter to tell me where you'd gone. I'd beaten him half to death before security pulled me off." She looked away again. "It was the hardest thing. Did you stop and think about what I would feel? Realizing you had just up and left me with nothing more than memories and this damn bracelet?"

"Of course I thought about it!" Ed said. "There hasn't been a moment since that day that I haven't thought about it. Leaving you was the hardest choice I've ever made. But I had to. If I hadn't, you would've found a way to come after me, and I couldn't risk that!"

"What, you think I couldn't handle it?" She shouted, standing up suddenly and looking down at him. "Did you think I wouldn't support you? Did you think I was going to tell you 'no'? Did you think I wouldn't want to be there for you, to watch your back, to help you out?"

"It was dangerous!" He shouted back, standing up. "It's not that I didn't think you'd want to be there, it's because I knew that you _would_ want to!"

"You're right, I would have! Is that such a crime? Wanting to be with you? Was it so hard for you to believe that I loved you enough to put myself in danger in order to help you acheive your dreams? Was it so hard to believe that I-"

"I couldn't risk losing you again!" Ed cut her off, grabbing her by the arms and looking her in the eyes. "When you almost died that night, I promised myself I would never, _ever_ let you get hurt again. I never want to feel like you might die _ever again_. Was I wrong, Rei? Did I do the wrong thing, leaving you here, where you were safe?"

She didn't answer. He stared into her eyes intensely, trying to make her understand.

"I was trying to take care of you." He said finally. "I know I went about it all wrong, and yeah, I probably shouldn't have left on that particular day. But I wanted you here, safe, and happy."

Rei was clearly fighting back tears now, and she spoke softly. "Did you really think I would be happy, Ed?" The question surprised him. "Did you really think that after you left, I would be _happy_? What part of you leaving did you think would make me happy, Edward?"

Ed let go of her arms and stepped back, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I...I guess I didn't think of it that-"

"That's right, you didn't think. You never do, Ed." She glared at him through the brimming tears. "You never think about every aspect of the situation. I..." She looked away. "I would've at least liked a good-bye." She put her hand to her face, trying to hide her tears from him.

Everything was quiet except for a few squeaks from Rei and she shook with silent tears. Ed Looked out the window to his left at the streets of Central, wondering how fast she had ran through them to get to the train station, how long she had waited for him that morning, how much she cried when she realized he was gone. He never would've thought about it, how much she would really miss him.

Rei sighed, bringing Ed back to Earth.

"Long story short, I'm glad you're okay." She said, looking up at him with a sad smile. "I guess that's all I was wishing for, really." She wiped the tears away and straightened up. "So...would you like some tea?"

Ed smiled. "That sounds great."

* * *

Kind of short, but much needed conversation for the two of them, right? I think I did pretty well on this chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T!**


	12. Chapter 12: That Last Fight

I think the last chapter was pretty good. Not my best work. Perhaps I should look over it a few times like a manuscript before posting Hahaha...

* * *

Ed looked across the table at her as she slept, with her head down on the table and her empty tea mug in her hand. He contemplated their fight earlier-it had been the first fight they'd had in a long time. The whole ordeal made him think back to before. How would it have been if they had never left? If he had stayed with her, or even taken her with them? If he'd taken her, who's to say she would've been hurt.

He'd been so selfish.

He'd only thought about himself, as always. How he would feel if she got hurt, or died. He had never stopped to think that maybe she felt the same. He sighed and looked at his right hand. The trip had been worth it, but he wasn't sure that losing Rei had been. But as much as the thought of fighting with Rei made him sick, it was oddly wonderful. He couldn't remember the last time he'd talked to her like that, so openly and honestly. The last fight they'd had...what had it been about?

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

Ed stretched contentedly towards the ceiling, then reclined in his seat. He turned his gold eyes on Rei, who had begun to pick up the dishes.

"Leave 'em." He said. "I'll get them later. It's the least I can do since you did all the cooking."

"If you insist," She said, and replaced the plates. Then she walked off into the living room area of their dorm. She didn't seem to be all that interested in the matter-normally she would have told him to 'relax, you've had a hard day'.

"Hey, wait!" Ed called, scrambling after her. She collapsed on the couch with a book and pretended to be reading it. He could tell she was pretending-the book itself was upside-down. He sat down next to her and took the book from her, placing it back on the coffee table. He gently took her by the chin and looked her in the eyes. "What's up with you today?"

"Nothing, really." She pulled her head away. "I'm just getting so antsy, sitting around and doing nothing."

"Yeah, right." Ed snorted. She looked at him, surprised and slightly annoyed. "Come on, Rei, you know I know you better than that."

She sighed and then leaned against him, snuggling up to him despite his automail. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I just worry about you, all day. That's all I do. I wish Uncle Roy would let me go on missions with you more..."

"He's just worried about you," Ed said quietly, running his human fingers through her long black hair.

"I know, but it's so annoying..."

It grew quiet for a while, Ed just enjoying his time with her. There hadn't been alot of it lately, with the mountain of missions he'd been sent on.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "I just remembered something."

"Mmm-hmm?" She mumbled, snuggling closer.

"My time with the military is up next week," he continued. "What do you think? Should we go out and celebrate?"

She shifted and put her head in his lap, looking up at him. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Your mandatory time..."

"Yup. Just one more week and I won't have to be a Dog of the Military anymore." He smiled widely with anticipation.

"Then only one more year until I re-enlist." Rei said, stretching out in his lap. His smile immediately dissappeared. She blinked at him. "What?"

"You're re-enlisting?" He asked. She sat up uneasily.

"Well, yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"But, WHY?" He asked, grabbing her arm and making her look at him. She reluctantly did so, her eyes displaying a mixture of emotions.

"Because, that's what I chose to do." She said stiffly, and stood up. She shook him off and walked back to the dining area, where she began to clean up again.

Ed stared at her in disbelief for a long moment. Then he stood up, anger beginning to cloud his mind. Why? Why would she do this to him? Why would she want to?He'd been hoping that they could be free together, maybe move back to Resembool or someplace else quiet. Didn't she want the same thing? He'd never thought that she would...

"Is that what you want," he asked, dangerously quiet. She stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. He raised his voice: "Is that what you want, Rei? To be a dog of the military forever? Do you want to answer to them your whole life?"

"So what if I do, Ed?" She shouted back, twirling to face him. "What if that is what I want?"

"But, _why_?" Ed retorted. "Why would you choose this, this life of being the military's callgirl? Why can't you just do something else, settle down somewhere?"

"Do you think I have many skills, Ed?" She said, quieter this time, but still firm. "Do you think this girl, who spent her _whole life_ training to be a state alchemist _knows_ much else?"

"What does that have to-"

"It's the only choice I have, Ed!"

"The only choice you...The HELL it is!"

"You don't like my decision?"

"Well, obviously not!" He shouted, and she paused for a second. At first she looked like she was about to cry, and then:

"Well, you don't HAVE a say in this, Ed! This is MY life, NOT yours!"

"Your life? YOUR life? You're right, it is your life, Rei," he snapped, and, before he thought about it, said: "And I want no part of it!" She visibly stiffened at the comment, and small feelings of regret began to bother him in the corners of his mind.

"Fine!" She stomped into the bedroom.

"What are you-"

"If you don't want to be here, then by all means, LEAVE!" She shouted as she came back out. She shoved his suitcase into his hands, which had been packed earlier for his trip tomorrow. She threw open the front door and began to push him out. "Go on! Get out!"

"Fine!" he shouted back as she slammed the door in his face. "I'm leaving tomorrow anyway!" He tried to ignore the tears running down his cheeks, along with the military personnell that had begun to poke their heads out of their dorms to see what the ruckus was about. "Once I come back from my trip, I'm taking the rest of my things!" He shouted at the door. "Don't wait up for me!"

He turned on his heel and tried to step away, but instead collapsed in front of the door, his hand over his face, trying to stifle the tears so she wouldn't hear him. This wasn't right. He couldn't leave her now, not like this...he couldn't leave it like this. He could hear her crying inside...Damn it, he'd made her cry. Damn, damn, damn...

He leaned his forehead against the door, trying to calm down. Why was he so thoughtless?

"Rei..." He said quietly, trying the door handle. It was locked. The hallway was full of people now, all watching silently, hopefully hoping it would turn out alright. "Damn it, Rei, open the door." There was no response. He stood up and hit the door with his right fist, damaging the wood but not breaking it. The whole hallway was holding their breath, and there was a deafening silence. Finally, Ed backed away from the door a little ways, and proceeded to kick it down completely.

Rei looked up at him, stunned. He fixed the door, much to the dismay of the audience, and then turned to look at her. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach when he saw her, standing there with the tears waterfalling down her cheeks. What an idiot he was. He looked down, ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, Rei." He said, walking over to her. He put a hand on her cheek and brushed away the tears. "I don't ever want to make you cry. I'm sorry. I'm just the world's biggest idiot, is all."

He pulled her close to him and she clutched at his shirt.

"I didn't mean it. And I just want you to know that whatever you choose, I'm okay with." He said, pulling back to look in her eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"No, I'm sorry," she said between sobs, rubbing the tears away. "I shouldn't have said what I did...It's OUR life, Ed. Not just mine." She fell to her knees, bringing Ed with her. He held her hands and she looked up at him.

"I love you," he said firmly. "And I am _always_ a choice you have."

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Ed woke with a start, sitting straight up like a ferret on drugs. He blinked a few times, his dream coming back to him. It had been their last fight. He'd remembered it so clearly. Their anniversary was the day after his military service was up-he had left without celebrating with her.

He suddenly became aware of the tears, and quickly wiped them away. With a sigh he stood up, looking over at Rei. She was so peaceful...he walked over andcarefully picked her up, prying the mug out of her hands and setting it on the table. Carefully, trying not to wake her, he carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom. as he lay her on the bed, he wondered what she could be dreaming about. Then he turned out the light and left the room.

"It's OUR life..." Rei whimpered in her sleep after he left. A tear ran down her cheek, and then she rolled over, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

I've been trying to find a way to work this fight scene in, finally did it! I think I'm just good at writing scenes where people fight. I should write screenplays for soap operas.

**Please Review, or I won't put up a new chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Just the Push He Needed

Writer's block lifted! sudden idea for chapter! :DDDD

* * *

Rei looked at the clock again: 5:42. She sighed. The ball started at 6:30, and Elliot wasn't home yet. He'd pulled an all-nighter plus worked all day to finish the sculptures for the thing, so even if he did get home in time to go with her, he would be way too tired. She looked at herself in the mirror, all dressed up for the night. Her and Winry had worked on this outfit all day while Ed and Al went out, and it had turned out stunning.

Half of her hair was up in a bun, and the other half was curled, framing her face but not taking too much attention away from the dress. The dress was a gorgeous red number that swept the floor, strapless with a corset back. It had a black accent waistband, but other than that it was elegantly plain.

But it didn't matter now, unless Elliot-

"I'm home."

Rei immediately perked up at the sound of Elliot's voice and stood up as he walked through the front door. He looked so tired, with his shirt halfway unbuttoned and one suspender beginning to fall away from his shoulder. He yawned a little, then caught sight of her. He smiled apologetically.

"Welcome back," Rei managed to say. He walked over to her and kissed her hello softly.

"You are so beautiful," he said. "and you know I would kill to be able to walk into that ball with you at my side."

Rei tried not to look dissappointed, but she knew Elliot could see it. He sighed, looking defeated.

"I'm just too tired, Rei. I don't even think I can make it to the bed, let alone the ball." He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand, supressing a yawn.

"That's okay, Elliot," Rei reassured him. "I knew you'd be tired, it was selfish of me. I'll make you some chammomile tea and work on my presentation tonight."

Elliot looked up at her, obviously surprised. "Oh, no! I don't want to make you stay if you don't want to! Look at you, Rei. You're absolutely gorgeous. You can't waste that sitting at home. You're going to the ball."

"But...But..."

"No 'buts', Rei. I can't make you stay here. I want you to go,and have fun. I _want _you to."

"But, Elliot, I can't go alone, I need an escort!"

"I'm sure someone will be your escort, Rei. I know it's last second, but you can find someone."

"But who?"

* * *

Ed and Al walked up to the hous empty-handed. They'd gone to see what they could dig up on Elliot, but aside from personal opinions, they hadn't been able to find a thing. Ed yawned as they walked up the path.

"Man, what a bust." He snorted. "We couldn't find anything, not even a criminal record!"

"Maybe he's just a good guy," Al suggested. Ed glared at him. "Which isn't to say he's better than you!"

Ed sighed. "Well, they're both going to the ball tonight, so I guess I can snoop around their room a little bit to see if he's hiding anything there." He rubbed the back of his neck as they approached the door. "Man, I remember that ball. I'm so glad I don't have to actually go anymore."

He pulled open the door. "Hey, we're ba-" He stopped when he saw Rei, dressed to the nines, and Elliot, looking slightly disheveled and dog tired, standing there, looking at him as if he were the light of God himself. "Um...What's, uh, going on?"

Elliot ignored his question and looked at Rei. "There you go, Darling, you can go with Ed!"

Rei raised an eyebrow at Elliot, then sighed. "Fine, but you owe me a nice dinner. Just the two of us."

"Of course, Darling," Elliot said, and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at Ed. "Take good care of her, Edward, I'll be checking her for scratches when she comes home." Then he turned and wobbled up the stairs toward the bedroom.

"Wait, what?" Ed asked.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Al said, and left quickly without waiting for a response.

Rei looked at Ed, then up the stairs, and then back at Ed. She pointed at him. "Put on your tux," she said. "You're taking me to the ball."

* * *

Ed let his hair fall around his shoulders, wavy from the braid. He turned his head in the mirror, trying to see if it looked alright, and then straightened his bowtie. He sighed.

"Man, I thought I was done with this ball." he whined. Al looked up from his book.

"Why are you complaining? You get to spend the whole night with Rei."

"I spent all last night with her, and all we did was fight. Even in my dreams." Ed replied, tossing his hair a little. He'd really let it grow long, a little too long. Maybe he'd get it trimmed tomorrow.

"You don't really feel that way and you know it." Al said, going back to his book.

Ed smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

When they arrived, things had just gotten started. The music was slow right now, with the spotlight on the guest of honor, who this year was Armstrong's sister, and her escort, who was a large man not unlike Armstrong. They danced in an unnaturally graceful way together, just as Ed and Rei had danced together four years before.

Rei branched off almost immediately to go talk to Sheska, who was there with Havoc. She had promised to be right back, but he knew her and Sheska could talk for hours. So, he went off to search for people he knew. He said 'hi' to a few people in passing, and chatted a bit with Fuery before he finally located Roy, standing alone by the punch bowl.

"So, Mustang," he began. "Where's the Mrs? She tired of you yet?"

"Oh, I suspect she's around here someplace." He answered nonchalantly. "Probably outside checking on Black Hayate. He gets nervous when he's left alone for long amounts of time. Chewed a hole right through the carpet while we were on our honeymoon." He raised an eyebrow at him. "More importantly, why are you here? Did a certain boy have to pull an all-nighter or something?"

Seeing a glint of malice in Roy's eye, Ed understood right away. He smirked. "So you were the one that phoned in the order last night?"

"Of course. Who else would need fifty-two naked cupid sculptures at the last second?" At that, Roy snapped his fingers and the sculpture behind him burst into flames, and then immediately turned into ice water and melted into a giant puddle on the table. "I've got targeting skills to hone, after all."

"You sly dog." Ed said. "You knew he'd be too tired and that she'd take me, didn't you?"

"Who, me? How could I possibly know such a thing?" he gasped, feigning innocence. They stared at each other for a long time, until Roy finally let out a chuckle. Ed joined in, and soon they were both laughing maniacally, causing a few of the ball-goers to skirt them like they were drunks.

"This is why we keep you around, Colonel." Ed said as the laughter died. "Thanks."

"I know she'll end up with you in the end, Fullmetal. I've played my hand - - now it's your turn." Roy said, and stared at him hard. "Don't screw it up, and don't fold."

"All the world's a gamble to you, isn't it, Colonel?"

Roy smirked. "You could say that."

"Roy," They looked up and saw Riza, looking stunning in a dark purple gown. "Oh, hello, Edward. It's good to see you. Are you here with Rei?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ed replied. "Elliot was a little tired after his all-nighter making these sculptures."

Riza gave Roy the evil eye, which he avoided, and then smiled at Ed. "Well, you make sure and show her a good time, Edward. She needs a night out."

Roy took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He watched them twirl for a bit, marvelling at the way they smiled at each other. Then he looked over at Rei, as she stood talking to Sheska. He decided he _would_ show her a good time - - his dance moves weren't all too rusty. Then he looked back at Roy, and the way he looked at Riza - - it must be the exact way he looked at Rei.

"What a fool I am," he muttered to himself. "A damn, lovesick fool."

* * *

Yaaaay new chapter! I actually think I did a decent job on this one, I'm really proud of myself! Look at me, defeating writer's block :D

had to change this chapter a little bit, because at first it said Sheska and Havoc were on their first date, but I realized earlier in the story Havoc had already mentioned they were dating. Continuation, yaaaaaaaay :P

**Please review! If you don't I won't post the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Winry's Side of the Story

Yay! Inspiration cometh like a light from God! **-you see the author kneeling in a cone of light from the heavens-**

By the way, as a a totally random/unrelated sidenote, I think I'm going to do my 50-shot challenge with FMA as well as YYH...

* * *

Al stared at the ring in his hand. Ed was so reckless; if Al hadn't caught it, it would've gone straight out the window!

The ring glinted in the moonlight that was streaming in through the window, and Al turned it over in his hand. He remembered helping Ed shop for it - - they'd gone to sixteen different jewelers in ten different towns before they'd found it, and Ed had hailed it as the world's most perfect engagement ring.

All that searching, and as soon as things get complicated it goes almost out the window.

Al sighed. But that was Ed. Reckless. He'd definately mellowed out since they'd come back to Central, but he's still the same hot-headed kid. Sometimes it was hard for Al to believe Ed was older than him. He was so childish, always throwing a fit when things didn't go his way. And yet...

Yet, there was something adult-like about Ed. At twenty-two years old, Ed had been through more hell than most people in the world save for Al, and yet, whenever he was with Rei, all that dissappeared. Like tonight, when he'd been told to take Rei to the ball. Although he complained, he'd looked like the happiest man in the world when he'd left with her.

What Al wouldn't kill to know what that felt like. To love someone so much that even after two years away from them you still look at them like that.

But because he'd been in the armor, Al hadn't ever hit puberty, and the hormones that begin a love like that had never hit him. Once he'd gotten his body back, it all hit him at once. He'd been physically sick for the first week or so, if he remembered correctly. Here he was, twenty-one, and he'd never had a girlfriend.

"Oh, why am I such a loser," Al sighed with tears of self-pity running down his cheeks.

Suddenly the smell hit his nose - - that wonderful, glorious smell that he hadn't smelled since he was twelve - - _Apple pie_!

In a flash, Al had pocketed the ring and barrelled down the stairs so fast that he actually tripped and fell on the last few. He quickly stood up and fast-walked into the kitchen where he stood, heart pounding, next to Winry as she pulled the pie out of the oven.

"Oh, hey, Al," she said as she put it on the counter. "I made pie, would you like some?" Al tried to answer quickly, but for some reason he was having trouble speaking.

"Yes please pie please?" He finally managed to say. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach for a second, but then recovered himself. "Sorry, I haven't had pie in a very long time."

Winry laughed. "I understand, Al. We should let it cool down. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Al said with a smile. This was a new feeling. He liked it.

* * *

Rei had found him by the punch bowl, watching her Uncle and Riza dance.

"There you are, Ed. I've been looking for you. Would you like to - -" she stopped, then clapped a hand to her mouth.

Ed raised an eyebrow at her. She looked like she was holding back laughter. "What? What's your problem?"

She pointed to his hair, giggling. "Your hair...it's in the punch bowl!"

"What?" Ed jumped and grabbed his hair, dripping wet with fruit punch, and held it out, away from his tux. "Aw, man, I knew I should have tied it up or something. I've let it get too long." Rei was laughing hard now, almost doubled over. "Hey! I-It's not funny! What am I supposed to do now?"

She stopped laughing a little. "Come on, let's get you to a bathroom and wash that out."

* * *

"She called me that morning," Winry said. Al looked up at her, surprised. "The morning you guys left. She was crying. She said you'd left without a word."

"Oh. Really." Al looked down at his tea, swirling it around.

"I told her to calm down, that you guys do that all the time." Winry continued. "Then I took the next train there and spent the week with her, waiting for you guys to come back, or at least write."

"But we didn't," Al added, with an angry tone directed at himself. Winry nodded, and rested her head on her hand.

"She was so upset. I was, too. We ran around like chickens with our heads cut off, chasing down all the military personnell we could think of that might've had a clue where you'd gone. Rei was so mad at Ed at first. She was always on a rant, listing the horrible things she'd do to him for leaving on their anniverasry." Winry stirred her tea absentmindedly. "But as we began to run out of people to ask, and it became clear that we weren't going to be able to find you, she just got sad. She wouldn't eat unless I made her, and most days she stayed in her dorm."

Al couldn't look at her. She continued.

"She always acted like everything was fine, doing paperwork and complaining about assignments as if you and Ed had never existed in her life. She was so heart-broken. Within weeks she had all his things packed up in boxes and shoved in a closet. But she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of the bracelet."

* * *

"Sorry to make you wsh my hair while you're dressed so nice," Ed said sincerely. He was in a chair in front of a bathroom sink, with his tux jacket in his hands and his vest and shirt unbuttoned. Rei laughed as she ran the ends of his hair under the faucet.

"Are you kidding? That's the funniest thing I've seen in weeks." She ran her fingers along the ends.

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you at least." Ed snorted. He fiddled with his tux jacket in his hands.

They were quiet, with only the water from the faucet making any noise. Rei was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, by the way." She said. Ed looked up at her, confused.

"Excuse me? _You're_ sorry? For what?"

"For that fight. The week before you left. I was so mean...I didn't mean to drive you away..." She didn't look him in the eye, but focused on his hair.

"Wait, wait, wait - - " Ed sat up, sending water flying everywhere. He ignored it. "You think I left because of that fight?" She didn't answer, but she didn't have to. He sat back, bewildered. "All this time, you've been blaming yourself?"

* * *

"What? She thought we left because of the fight they had about her re-enlisting?" Al asked, a forkful of pie halfway to his mouth.

"Well, yeah. You have to admit, it was right after that fight that Ed started acting funny. And as soon as his time was up, he up and left!" Winry pointed out, taking a bite herself. "You can't blame her for thinking that."

"Well, I guess not..."

"And it was such a double-whammy for her, having just made that decision."

"What decision?"

Winry looked up at him with sad eyes. "After the fight, she started rethinking her life. After she realized she didn't want to live without him, she put money down on a house in Resembool, and decided not to re-enlist."

* * *

"We left because we knew you guys deserved better than half a man and a suit of armor. We knew we had to do something, so we did it." Ed stood up, tying his hair into a ponytail. "It had nothing to do with that fight."

He looked down at Rei, who was still sitting in her seat. He reached out his hand.

"Come on, Rei. Let's go dance."

* * *

Elliot sat at the top of the stairs, listening to the conversation in the kitchen. He rested his elbow on his knee and put his head back with a sigh. He knew her and Ed loved each other, it was so obvious. Painfully so. Elliot loved her - - but he knew he didn't deserve it. If he could just give her to him, he would. But this was the only way to save his sister...

He got up slowly and creeped down the stairs, opened and closed the front door as quietly as possible, and ran off into the night.

Winry paused in the kitchen, looking out towards the front door.

"Was that...Elliot?"

* * *

Yay! new chapter! Kind of confusing with the scenes switching, but I think it turned out all right.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF THEEEEEEEEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15: D'you Want to Hear a Secret?

_**It has been quite a while. Here's a new chapter.**_

* * *

Rei yawned wide as they walked through the front door, flicked on the lights and fell onto the couch with a thunk. Ed began to take off his coat.

"You never cease to surprise me, Fullmetal." She said. He stopped and stared at her. Did she just...?

"Did...did you just call me Fullmetal?"

"Eh, why not? that's what I called you at the end of the night, the last time we danced at that ball. I called you Fullmetal, and we danced for hours. You leaned on the crooked table and sent food flying everywhere. I looked into your eyes and saw that mischevious spark of yours..."

"How drunk are you?"

"Just...Just a little." She held up her fingers less than an inch apart. Ed pointedly arranged them farther apart. She suddenly sobered up a little. "But seriously. Tonight brought back memories."

"It did, didn't it?" He sat down on the couch next to her and she almost immediately rested her head on his shoulder. He felt his breath catch, and melted right there. "Really...Really good memories."

They were silent, leaning against each other in the dark. He put his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. It felt like second nature, like a puzzle piece being clicked into place. So right...

"D'you want to know a secret?" She said quietly. Ed smiled.

"You're drunk."

"No. It's an old secret. Your anniversary gift...that day. Two years ago. Two years ago...today."

His heart felt like it stopped beating. It had been exactly two years...exactly two years since he'd left her hanging. She wanted to tell him about his gift?

"Do you want to know what it was?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"I had made a decision...well, a couple of decisions. For us." She put her arm around him and pulled him over to lie down on the couch with her, cuddling close to him. "You should take this tie off, you're going to suffocate yourself."

"What? Oh." He removed the tie, slowly putting his arms around her, waiting for her to reject him. She didn't.

"We never cuddle like this anymore."

_That's because you have a boyfriend_, he thought. She unbuttoned a few of his buttons on his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"You must be overheating in this monkeysuit." Well, yeah. But-

"I can unbutton it myself." She stopped and touched his face. She smiled, then let her hand drop again. She drew small circles on his collarbone absentmindedly. He flinched a first, surprised-God damn, didn't she know that drove him crazy? He grabbed her hands. Drunk or not, enjoying it or not, it was inappropriate. She had a boyfriend. But...well, he guessed there was no problem lying there together. "You were saying?"

"What?"

"About my gift."

"Oh. I had decided that...I had decided not to reenlist in the military."

Ed gaped at her. She continued.

"I also put down money on a nice house in Resembool, big enough for four."

"F...Four?"

"You, me, Al...and the baby."

Ed sat up quickly, his head suddenly swimming. "B-baby? What baby? I...I don't..." He looked at her, she sat up and looked at him. She looked sort of ashamed. But she was definitely sober now.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that. I don't even know why I...I...I should go up to bed now." She quickly stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Rei, wait-!"

She stopped, but didn't turn around. She put her face in her hands. Ed came up behind her, reaching out to touch her shoulder...

"I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you I was not reenlisting, about the house, about...I was going to tell you I was...I was going to tell you that we were pregnant. That day. The day I woke up and you were gone."

He could hear the sobs choking her voice and he wanted to comfort her. But his knees were weak and he fell to the couch again, eyes wide with incomprehension.

The house, not reenlisting...She had waited to surprise him...the baby...

The baby.

"And..." Ed heard his own voice, shaky and unfamiliar. "And the baby?"

"Miscarriage." She said quietly. "Malnutrition and reckless behavior."

She laughed bitterly.

"Reckless behavior. Could you imagine?" She said, almost at a whisper. "Me, at that age, with a baby? All alone, still a child. Oh God, even if you were there...Uncle Roy would have roasted you on an open fire when he'd found out."

Ed shook as he got up from his chair, as he reached out to take her by the wrist, where he felt the ruby bracelet. He pulled her to him as she started to cry, both of them falling to the floor.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...if I had known I..."

Through her tears he heard her ask "Would you have given up getting Al's body back?"

He had no answer, but she wasn't expecting one. She cried and he held her tight, and he wouldn't let her go for a very long time.

And Al pulled Winry close to him in the kitchen, comforting her silent sobs.

"I never knew..." She half-sobbed, half-whispered. "I just never knew."

* * *

_**WOW. So, that was a short chapter, but WHAT A TWIST RIGHT?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Love, Gracie (:**_


	16. Chapter 16: Unresolved

**Hey, guys, it's been a while! Had the urge to continue this story because I was rereading it and giving myself feels. Here you go!**

* * *

The house was quiet as the sun rose up over Central. Ed sat on his bed, back against the wall, staring out the window at the sunrise. He'd taken the night in full, not pausing in his thoughts a moment to allow sleep to creep up on him. He couldn't stop the swirling thoughts in his head even if he'd wanted to-the house in Resembool, a baby they'd lost, a torture he hadn't been aware he'd put her through...

He pinched his forehead softly, then pressed his palms against his eyes, rubbing the sleepiness from them. He'd made a bigger mistake in leaving than he'd thought, and yet he couldn't bring himself to say it was wrong. Looking over at his brother's sleeping figure across the room, he knew he'd made the choice that was right for them.

He quietly got out of bed and headed out the door and down the stairs. He felt the need to walk, to run. He needed to punch something. No. He stopped. He needed to stay still. Every step he took threatened to break his back. Or was it his soul? He found himself like stone by the front door, one hand on his coat and the other on the doorknob.

Why not? Running is what he'd always done, wasn't it? Running was what had gotten him into this mess, perhaps it could get him out of it. His hand tightened on the doorknob.

"She would die if you left again."

Ed turned on his heel, his hands flying up in defense. Elliot stood at the bottom of the stairs, dimly lit by the sunlight creeping in through the curtains.

"What?" Ed asked, his hands relaxing to rest at his sides.

"If you leave again, she would die. In the metaphorical sense, of course." He laughed wryly, but something was off. A sadness in his eyes caught Ed off guard.

"What do you care if I leave?" Ed asked. Elliot shuffled nervously, extending his arm to rest behind his head as he formulated an answer.

"I'll go out on a limb here, and guess that you still love her." He said finally. Ed bristled at the statement. For some reason, it sounded so wrong coming from him.

"What's it to you? Afraid I'll steal your girl?" He responded, with a hint more venom than was intended.

"No, I'm afraid you'll leave her," Elliot said, taking a step closer to him. "And that you won't be there when I can't. Besides, I don't think you could steal her." Elliot smiled wryly at him. "She never does anything unless she wants to. If she chose you, I'd respect that."

Ed choked back a witty response. Elliot was showing signs of being a halfway decent person, and he'd be damned if he wasn't actually feeling a little respect for the guy at the moment.

"Now, uh, if you'll excuse me," Elliot said, reaching past Ed to grab his coat off the coat hook. "Early morning business to attend to. Have a good one, yes?"

"Yeah, you, too." Ed watched, returning Elliot's wave as he walked out the front door into the early morning sun. He wondered if he should believe the exchange they just had, or if he should think to be dreaming.

Nevertheless, it had cured the restlessness in his bones, and he found his eyes heavy with sleep. He made his way back to the bed, slowly comprehending all that had just happened.

* * *

Rei placed the plate of pancakes on the table and frowned at her guests. She counted: Al, Winry. Elliot was at work but...

"Where's Ed?" She asked, pulling out a chair for himself.

"Pulled an all-nighter, I guess," Al responded, serving Winry and then himself. "He was just laying down when I woke up."

"Oh."

She turned her attention to Winry, who had begun to pick at her pancakes quietly. Then back to Al, who had again lapsed into a silence that fell awkwardly over the table.

"Um, actually, you guys enjoy. I'm still really full from the dinner at the ball last night, so I think I'll go work on my presentation or something." Rei said, quickly vacating her seat at the table. She hurried herself into the other room, standing at the foot of the stairs and contemplating her next move.

The house was eerily quiet, a rare thing since the boys practically moved in. She thought about it, and it had been nearly two months since they'd been back. She should charge them rent, she thought to herself.

Perhaps she'd go down to the range today. Hawkeye had always wanted her to go down with her, and it was Sunday so she'd be sure to be there. Rei's gun skills could use some work. She started up the stairs with that thought running through her head, and was determinedly headed to her room when something caused her to stop.

Ed. Well, the sight of Ed, really, for he was simply lying in his bed, asleep. The door was open just enough for her to see his face.

She leaned against the door frame, taken aback by the sight for a second. Maybe she hadn't really looked at him since he had been back, or maybe it was that she had been afraid to...but now she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She allowed herself to watch the little twitches in his face as he slept, twitches she used to know so well. The sunlight crept in through the window, giving his golden hair a soft glow. Before she could stop herself, she let out a small sigh.

Her hand jumped to her mouth just as his eyes fluttered open. He'd always been a light sleeper when he slept in the daytime. He gave a small yawn and sat up, revealing himself to be still dressed fancy from the night before. She involuntarily gave him a once-over, drinking in the nice clothing, ruffled slightly from sleep.

"I-I uh..." For some reason, words were failing her. Finally, she managed to mutter: "Breakfast is downstairs. Sorry to wake you."

"Oh, right. I'll be down in a bit, I guess. Um...you okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." Well, while she was here... "I wanted to talk about last night, actually."

"Oh." His honey gaze turned to an apparently interesting spot on the blankets. "Well, uh...come in?"

* * *

Elliot stared at the building in front of him, his hand tightening on the briefcase he held. Inside was a bomb big enough to knock out an entire floor of the building in front of him. His job was to surreptitiously leave it somewhere to detonate at Lust's will. Why? He had no idea. The building looked harmless enough, just an office building that was mostly empty for the weekend.

He looked over to the bushes on his left, where he knew Lust to be watching. He caught the glint of her eyes as she smiled cruelly, holding a sharp nail to the throat of his sister. He knew it wasn't really his sister, just Envy playing head games, but the sight still made his stomach churn.

He steeled himself and looked away. At least he could be sure nobody was on the floor he chose.

He hesitated for a moment, and then walked into the building with a heavy heart.

* * *

Ed brought his hand to his face, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. They had talked for a good hour or so, clearing up all the things she had told him last night. His head was throbbing, threatening to break his temples with unresolved feelings he had hoped not to have to deal with. He tried to pretend they weren't holding hands at the moment. For her it was a comfort, but for him it was a reminder of what they used to have.

"What would life be like if you hadn't left?" She asked quietly, and he felt a small squeeze on his hand.

"Well, I suppose we'd be living in Resembool with a two-year-old right about now." Ed responded automatically, and chanced a sidelong glance at her to be sure he hadn't upset her. He caught a smile.

"Yeah, but what about us? Would we have made it?" She asked.

He rested his head on the wall, formulating his answer. There was no telling what might have been. He probably would have wanted to leave to return their bodies to normal, yet with the baby there he might have been torn. They might have fought a lot.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," he said. He looked over at her again, and she was smiling fondly at some thought in her own mind. "Tell me you love Elliot."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Of course I do. Why would you ask me that?"

His eyes flitted to their hands, and he withdrew his to rest in his lap. "I just wanted to hear it. Makes me feel a little better about leaving before, because you found someone you can be happy with."

She must have caught his glance, because her own hands were folded in her lap now and her gaze was avoidant.

"I'd better go clean up the breakfast mess," she said, getting up. He made no move to stop her. She paused in the doorway and turned to lock eyes with him.

"I am happy," she said with a small smile. "But I was happier before."

Then she left, letting the door click closed behind her, leaving him to sink his face into his hands with a groan. That statement didn't really make him feel better. After a minute he heard a slight knock, and the door opened. He looked up to see Al, who saw his face and quickly took his seat next to him on the bed where Rei had been sitting just a moment before. They didn't say anything, but somehow he knew Al didn't need to hear it anyway. They had never needed words to convey emotion or emotional support.

For the millionth time since he'd been back, he wondered if love was worth this much pain.

* * *

"I don't understand the question," Lust mused, examining her nails thoroughly. Elliot bit his lip, fighting back the rage that swelled in his chest whenever he dealt with these horrible things.

"I asked if...I asked when you will return my sister to me. I've done everything you asked."

"True, you have done all that we requested so far, but your objective is still incomplete. You know your task."

"I know, you want Ed. But I don't understand how I can get him for you!"

Lust turned and lay her hand on his cheek, pressing her fingertips into the soft flesh of his cheek. "Silly child. You possess the greatest bait for the Fullmetal brat that anybody could. You have the affection of the one he adores."

Her hand travelled to his neck, her nails nicking his skin slightly. He cringed.

"Use it," she hissed.

* * *

**This has been a nice long chapter! Thought I might try for some story development but mostly I was just continuing the angst between Ed and Rei haha**

**Reviews would be way helpful since it's been a while since I've updated this story, so...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
